


P-R-O-M-?

by destroza



Series: Spierfeld week [5]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroza/pseuds/destroza
Summary: 4 Times Simon thought that Bram was breaking up with him, but he's just a big homosexual disaster





	P-R-O-M-?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Spierfeld Week: Ensemble. I figured that the best (and quickest) way to write an ensemble fic would be in the format of 5 things. This has become one of my favorite ways to write fanfic. Our gay son is truly a homosexual disaster. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

1.

 

“He’s mad at me.” Simon had been weirdly quiet during theater rehearsals and Abby immediately picked up on his change in behavior. He had been half-assing the dance routines and didn’t have that usual spark in his moon-gray eyes.

“Aww, babe, I’m sure it’s fine.” Abby said, as she gave Simon a hug. “You know you can talk to me about anything. So tell me, what’s the matter?”

Simon frowned. “He didn’t text me this morning to tell me good morning and he’s been avoiding me all day.”

Abby offered Simon a sympathetic smile. “Hun! That’s just part of being in a relationship! Sometimes people just need their alone time. Even though I love Nick to death, sometimes I can’t help but give him the silent treatment even if I’m not mad at him.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Simon looked hopeful. “Because I really do think he’s mad at me, but I don’t even know why!”

Abby nodded. “Your boyfriend is one of the quietest people I know. Until you started dating him, I don’t think he ever spoke a word to me unless he was absolutely forced to. Just give him some space and he’ll come around.”   
  
Simon let out a sigh. “I hope so. It’s been so hard to focus on anything at all today and I’m getting worried that he’s thinking about, you know?“

Abby cut Simon off. “He isn’t going to break up with you. He’s probably just got a lot on his plate right now.”

“I don’t know if I could handle a break up.”

“Babe, you just started dating a few months ago.” Abby linked her arms with Simon as they walked out of the school’s auditorium.

“Well, a few months in the gay world, is like three years for you straight people.”

“That makes absolutely no sense, Simon,” Abby giggled. “Do you want WaHo before we go home? Will that make you feel better?”

Simon nodded. It looked like he was close to tears. There wasn’t anything more that could cheer him up than to tear into a stack of pecan waffles. “I do,” He sniffled. “And it will.”

 

2.

 

“So I’m thinking about asking Abby to prom.”

Leah punched Nick’s arm and shook her head. “The two of you are dating. It’s pretty much a given that you two are going together, you dweeb.”

Nick rubbed his arm and frowned. “I know but, like, what if she’s expecting this grand gesture of like, you know? Like how you see on social media?”

Leah punched Nick again. “You’re so stupid.” She looked over at Simon and smiled. “I really hope you and Bram are gonna go together. Maybe we can get our first gay prom kings!”

Simon shrugged, “Maybe.”

Leah stared at Simon. “What do you mean by maybe?”

“I think he’s mad at me.”

“Bram? Mad? At you? Si, what did you do this time?”

“You’re not supposed to scold him! You’re supposed to support him, Leah!” Nick chimed in. He flinched, expecting Leah to punch him again, but her attention is on Simon.

“That’s the thing!” Simon threw his arms up in exasperation. “I don’t know!”

“Well have you tried taking to him?” Leah asked.

Simon nodded. “He’s just been extra quiet lately. I texted him good morning, but all he responded with was _morning back._ ” Simon showed Leah his phone. “I think he’s going to breakup with me.”   
  
“No, don’t say that,” Leah reached over the table and squeezed Simon’s hand. “Just give him some space and he’ll come around.”

Nick tapped Leah on the shoulder. “So do you think I should, like, organize a flash mob or like get the soccer team to put letters on our jerseys that spell out P-R-O-M?”

Leah punched Nick once more and glared. “Excuse me, but could you not right now? I’m trying to have a moment with Simon.”

It was the first time Simon had smiled all week.

  

3.

 

Prom bids were now on sale and Nick purchased them the moment the prom committee made them available.

“So I assume it went well?” Simon asked as Nick got into the backseat of his car for their morning commute to school. Simon reversed out of Nick’s driveway to get Leah, who jumped into the front seat.

Nick nodded. “Yeah, Abby actually asked me before I could.”

“So no grand gestures of a hopeless romantic?” Leah asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Nope.”

“Damn.”

“What?”

“I was ready to see you make a fool of yourself.” Leah teased. “I was kinda hoping you’d make a huge scene like Martin at the homecoming game. You could’ve been a meme! You could’ve been famous!”

Simon couldn’t help but grin.

“So what about you, Si?” Nick leaned forward. “Has Bram said anything yet?”   
  
Simon’s grin turned to a frown. “No, not yet. I mean… If he doesn’t want to go to prom, that’s fine, I guess. I won’t push it…”

“But, but, but… it’s prom!”

Simon shrugged. “I won’t lie when I say that I really want to go to, the only thing is that I don’t want to go without him. It just wouldn’t feel right. And I’m not going stag.”

“You could take Leah if you really want to go.”

Leah turned to the back seat and glared. “Did you just assume I wasn’t going?”

“Well, yeah? I mean, weren’t you the one who said a few days ago that you didn’t do prom?”

“I’m going with Garrett.” Leah said matter-of-factly.

Hearing that Leah would be going to the prom with his (possibly ex) boyfriend’s best friend made Simon’s heart sink a little.

“Garrett? Garrett Laughlin? Soccer Garrett?” Nick asked.

“He asked me yesterday. It was kinda cute. He was really nervous, so I figured I’d give it a shot and say yes. I’m pretty sure we’re all gonna sit at the same table anyway, so it’ll be just like lunch.”

“Well, I’m happy for you.” Simon turned into the school parking lot and took his usual spot.

“Don’t worry Si.” Nick patted his shoulder. “I’m sure there’s a reason why Bram hasn’t said anything yet.”  
  
“I hope you’re right."

 

4.

 

Simon had been waiting after school for Leah and Nora to finish band practice. He had to admit their band, Emoji, had really improved. They were practicing a love song after Taylor Metternich had agreed that they would perform a few songs at prom.

“Oh hey, Simon.” Simon hadn’t realized that Garrett was talking to him. He had his ear buds in and began imagining that he was in a music video as his favorite Elliott Smith song played for the hundredth time.

“Hi.” Simon removed his ear buds and smiled. “Soccer practice?”

Garrett laughed. “Soccer season is done, man.”

“Oh. I wouldn’t know the difference. I don’t really know much about sports.” Simon admitted.

“Why are you still at school?” Garrett asked.

“Waiting for Leah and my sister. They should be getting out of band practice any minute now.”

“Oh. I see.” Garrett blushed. Simon noticed that Garrett was holding a bouquet of flowers. He took a spot next to Simon on the bench that he had been sitting on. “Does Leah like me?”

Simon shrugged. “Well she likes you enough that she agreed to go to prom with you, right? But to be honest? She doesn’t talk about you much. She did say you were cute when you asked her to be your prom date, though.”

Simon couldn’t help but laugh when Garrett squealed. He wasn’t aware that people of his size and stature were capable of making a sound that high. “So do you think I have a chance to get her to be more than just my prom date?” Garrett asked.

“Maybe. Just… don’t ever make that sound again or she might change her mind about going to the prom with you all together.”

Garrett cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “So, I should talk like this then?” He said with masculine gusto.

“Just be yourself.” Simon looked in the direction of the music room where he could hear Taylor laughing. He was actually starting to enjoy her, even though she could still be a little annoying during theater rehearsals.

Garrett nodded. “Got it. And these flowers?” He held up the bouquet of roses. They were a little wilted now.

“I’m sure she’ll like them, but next time I’d suggest putting them in some water so they don’t wilt like they’re starting to do now.” Simon smiled. He could tell Garrett was taking mental notes. “By the way, Garrett. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”  
  
Simon hesitated at first, but then finally spit out the question. “Is Bram gonna break up with me?”

“Uhhh... Uhhh… Umm… No?” He stammered. “No, he is not going to break up with you.”

“Are you sure?” Simon couldn’t help but feel like Garrett was hiding something from him.

“I am absolutely positively sure.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Garrett sighed. “No, Simon. He’s not going to break up with you, but I can’t tell you why he’s been trying to avoid you lately.”

“I never said anything about him avoiding me,” Simon huffed. “What are you not telling me?”

As if on cue, Nora and Leah came walking out of the music room. Leah was tapping the side of her legs with her drumsticks while Nora hummed the melody to Cyndi Lauper’s _Time After Time._

“Well there’s my girl. Gotta go, Simon!”

Leah loved the flowers.

5.

 

“There’s just one day left before they stop selling prom bids you know.” Nick announced during lunch.

“You don’t need to keep reminding him, you know.” Abby pushed Nick away and switched seats to sit next to Simon and held him in a loving embrace.

“Thanks guys, but it’s fine. Really.” But it wasn’t and Simon felt that he was rightfully upset that Bram was still avoiding him.

“Speaking of the devil.” Abby nudged Simon. “Your boyfriend is here.”

Simon looked up, but he wasn’t sure what to feel. “Hey, can I borrow Simon for a second?” Bram asked.

Abby nodded and released Simon from her embrace. Simon and Bram walked out of the cafeteria and to a small bench near the football field so that they could talk in private.

There was this uncomfortable tension between them that was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. It was Simon who finally broke the silence.

“Okay, lay it on me. Just get it over with. You want to break up with me, don’t you?”

Bram’s eyes widened. “What makes you say that?”

Simon turned away to hide his face. He was on the verge of crying. “You’ve been avoiding me all week. You hardly return my text messages. And you don’t even want to sit by me on Mr. Wise’s sofa.”

Bram unzipped his backpack and pulled out a small box that was perfectly wrapped in blue-green wrapping paper. “Here. Open this.” He handed the package over to Simon.

Simon hesitantly took the box from Bram and stared at it. “What is it?”

“Just open it. Please?”

Simon carefully lifted the edges where Bram had taped the wrapping paper and slowly unwrapped the box. He lifted the box covering and saw five wonky looking cookies that vaguely resembled Oreos. 

“Cookies?” Simon asked.

“Look closer please,” Bram pleaded.

Simon took a closer look at the cookies and noticed that were letters etched into the cookies. They definitely weren’t Oreos, though. Each cookie had its own design and spelled out in what was undeniably Bram's perfectly straight handwriting: _P-R-O-M-?_

“What?” Simon looked up at Bram and then looked back at the cookies. “Did you make these yourself?”

Bram nodded. “It isn’t my best work, I know. They’re kinda messed up looking and uneven, but-“

“They’re perfect.” Simon leaned forward and interrupted Bram with a kiss on the lips.

He lifted a cookie from out the box and took a small bite. “Delicious.” Simon lied. They were bitter, probably because they were slightly overcooked and Bram added a little too much cocoa powder to the cookie dough. “But this doesn’t mean I’m not still mad at you for ignoring me all this time.” Simon pouted.

Bram awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, about that… I’m sorry, Simon. It’s just that, I was so focused on trying to figure out how I was gonna ask you to prom and then I got this idea to make cookies and it’s just a mess and I’m such a disaster.”

“Stop stealing my lines.” Simon started giggling which made Bram giggle. Simon began laughing so hard that he began crying. It took a while for them to calm down and before they knew it, they were kissing again. “And yes you big gay disaster. I will go to the prom with you.”


End file.
